With the development of science and technology, display devices with display panels are widely used, so that the display devices have increasingly close relation with the daily life and work of the public.
A display device integrates functions such as display, touch control, and force-sensitive control. The power consumption of the display device also increases with an increasing integration of the display device.
A major technical problem currently facing is how to reduce the power consumption of display devices.